


Kageyama Unknowingly Takes Oikawa on a Date

by MeChewChew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: Tobio doesn't understand how he went from picking up food from the convenience store to being dragged around the whole town by Oikawa, but he finds himself enjoying their time together and comes to realize that he sort of/maybe likes the older setter.





	Kageyama Unknowingly Takes Oikawa on a Date

It’s the summer before his first year of university that he runs into Oikawa on the way to the convenience store. The last two years in university have filled Oikawa out, Tobio notices as he looks the older boy up and down while he’s busy looking at a store front. He’s wearing a fitted white t-shirt that conforms around his chest just right and shows off his arms. He also has on a tight pair of dark, cropped pants and Tobio feels himself flushing as he catches himself gazing down those long legs. It’s then that Oikawa feels his stare and turns his head towards him, his mouth dropping in a small gasp when he sees who it is.

“Tobio-chan!” He shouts, turning towards him with a big grin.

Tobio groans and considers turning around and pretending he never saw him. He doesn’t notice Oikawa walking up to him until he feels a weight being latched around his arm and dragging him forward.

“O-Oikawa-san!” he stutters, nearly tripping over himself as he staggers in the tight hold.

Oikawa just hums happily and opens the door to the store he was just looking into, pulling Tobio inside before he can protest further. He finally manages to free his arm once they’re inside, but a quick word between Oikawa and the hostess has his arm trapped again and his body is being dragged into a booth before he knows it.

He takes a seat and huffs, looking around. They seem to be in a bakery or café, he doesn’t really know the difference between the two. They’re seated next to the window and Tobio can see families walking by during this beautiful morning. He starts turning his head back to the interior of the café and-

Oh right.

He’s here.

He makes eye contact with Oikawa for a split moment before looking down, flustered. Why did he drag him in here, he hasn’t seen him in two years!

He hears a laugh and looks up hesitantly. Oikawa has his elbows on the table, his hands interlaced and his chin resting upon them, staring at him mischievously.

“Do you know what you want yet? I’m getting a milk bread and a taro milk tea.” He says casually, menu laying to his side. 

Tobio feels like he’s being pranked. He turns his head left and right, looking for any of his friends to see if they’re trying to play a joke on him, but nothing seems out of place. Except Oikawa.

“Hello~? Tobio-chan~? Did seeing your great senpai delightfully shock you so much that you can’t function?” Oikawa teases, unlacing one hand to push the small menu into Tobio’s immediate line of sight.

Tobio flushes in confusion and looks down at the menu, deciding that it’s safer not to say anything unless he wants Oikawa to tease him to death. He skims through the menu and stops by every product that has the word “milk” in it, intensely reading the descriptions.

The waitress comes by and Oikawa recites his order to her, Tobio mumbling his order shortly after. She collects their menus and goes to process their order, leaving Tobio with nothing but the table to stare at in order to pretend Oikawa’s not there.

“Tobio-chan, did you hit your head or something? What happened to my adorable kouhai~?” Oikawa leans forward into his line of sight.

Tobio feels like he’s going to have a heart attack, “Why did you bring me here, Oikawa-san?” He mumbles.

Oikawa clicks his tongue and shakes his head, “you still have awful table manners.”

Tobio lets his eyes wander up, watching as Oikawa sits upright again and rests his chin on the heel of his hand, tapping his cheek with his finger in thought.

_Soft._

How is Oikawa’s skin so smooth, he wonders, wanting to reach out and poke his cheek. Tobio mentally slaps himself for his train of thought and shakes his head to clear it, Oikawa tilting his head and furrowing his brows at the action.

“Just go with it, Tobio-chan. No questions!” He sticks his tongue out playfully. “Do you have any plans today?” 

Tobio shakes his head no.

“Good! Or else I would’ve told you to cancel them!” Oikawa laughs innocently, but Tobio knows better. He would’ve had to cancel his plans if he had any.

Their waitress comes back with their food and Oikawa thanks her on their behalf.

“You just got milk at a café?” Oikawa deadpans, looking at the glass on the table then at him.

Tobio feels himself turning red, “I like milk!”

Oikawa rolls his eyes and Tobio watches mournfully as the milk is dragged away from him so Oikawa can take a nice picture of the food. Once he’s set his phone down, Tobio swoops in to drag the milk back to him and puts a straw in, relishing in the cold goodness.

Oikawa nibbles on his milk bread with a happy sigh and takes a sip of his milk bubble tea.

“You got all milk stuff too!” Tobio squawks once he’s realized what treats the other got.

“It’s different than just getting milk, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa refutes, “who just orders milk from a nice café! You didn’t even get food!” he huffs and takes a chomp out of his bread.

Tobio pouts and continues drinking his milk with frustration, glancing out the window to people watch. He gets bored of that quickly though and turns his gaze back inside, biting down on his straw and furrowing his brows in confusion when there’s something soft being shoved in his face. His automatic response is to move the straw out of the way and open his mouth, allowing for Oikawa to push the piece of bread into his mouth.

Once Tobio starts chewing, he realizes what just happened and blushes deeply, quickly swallowing before he can choke. Oikawa smirks and rips off another small piece of the bread and feeds it to him, Tobio obediently opening his mouth to take the sweet treat despite the chaos running through his mind.

Once Oikawa finishes his bread, he calls the waitress over for their check and gives her his credit card before Tobio even has the thought of rummaging through his pockets for crumpled up bills. She comes back a moment later and Oikawa signs the receipt, sliding out of the booth and grabbing his milk tea as he walks out of the café. Tobio scrambles to slide out when he realizes the other isn’t going to wait for him and takes hurried steps to catch up to Oikawa just as he reaches the door.

Once outside, Oikawa wraps an arm around Tobio’s elbow and pulls them down the sidewalk. Tobio’s first instinct is to pull away, but Oikawa’s elbow is firm in their hold on him.

“Oikawa-san, what-” Tobio starts, but is quickly silenced by a sharp “shh” from the other.

“No questions, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa reminds him with a small pout.

They walk in a comfortable silence. Well, only comfortable for Oikawa. Tobio still feels like he’s having some sort of fever dream. They cross several streets, going different directions that Tobio can’t keep track of. Eventually, they end up at a small amusement park. Oikawa disappears into the crowd and Tobio does as he was taught from a young age.

Stay in the same place until someone finds you.

Oikawa comes back after ten minutes with a sheet of tickets in his hands, laughing at Tobio’s stiff posture and evident nervousness of being lost in a crowd. Oikawa wraps himself around his arm again and leads them further into the park.

“What do you want to ride first?” Oikawa turns his head up at him.

“Uhhhhh,” Tobio hums, eyes darting left and right at all the attractions, “UHHHHHHHHHHHH.”

Oikawa laughs again and Tobio feels himself blushing at the sound, sputtering when Oikawa reaches up to pinch his cheek. Wait, up? He turns and grabs Oikawa’s arms, pushing him away so he can look at him. Tobio’s gaze roams his senpai’s body to see if he’s standing straight. Once he’s made sure that Oikawa isn’t slouching at all, he concentrates on looking straight ahead to see where his eyes land on Oikawa’s body.

He lights up in delight when he realizes that his eyes land on Oikawa’s forehead. This could only mean one thing.

He has surpassed.

In height, at least.

Oikawa tilts his head and furrows his brows at the sudden shift in Tobio’s persona only to angrily pout when he notices him intensely staring at his forehead. He grabs Tobio’s shirt and pulls him down.

“My eyes are down here, Tobio-chan,” he clicks his tongue.

“-han you” Tobio mumbles, body thrumming with excitement.

“What was that?” Oikawa leans closer to him.

“I’m taller than you!” Tobio practically shouts, a grin forming on his face.

Oikawa crosses his arms in annoyance and is about to give a whiny retort, but pauses when he sees the absolute glee in Tobio’s face. He bites his lips and decides that he rather enjoys this expression, sighing as he lets his arms fall in defeat.

“Yes Tobio-chan, I’m glad you’re still a growing, young man,” Oikawa rolls his eyes, coming to his side again to latch onto his arm again, “but that’s just better for me then~!” He snickers, ignoring Tobio’s confused “what” and dragging him towards the swings.

They wait in line and Tobio is subjected to listening to Oikawa ramble for ages about his summer. He sighs in relief when they get to the head of the line and the other hands over their tickets. He goes to pull his arm away from Oikawa to pick his own seat on the ride, but grunts in confusion when the other squeezes tightly and drags him towards a double seater.

Wait.

What.

Oikawa pushes him to the inner seat and then hops on beside him, “buckle up Tobio-chan, or do you need the great Oikawa-san to do it for you?” he teases, securing his seatbelt. Tobio grumbles and buckles up, trying not to think of the person next to him as the assistant checks their safety before the ride starts.

Tobio enjoys the view as they get high in the air and start circling around. He feels Oikawa grabbing his arm and maneuvering it, not bothering to ask questions because he knows he’ll just be shushed again. He finds his arm wrapped behind the other, hand landing on his side as Oikawa leans against him.

He feels himself heat up at the closeness and nearly has a heart attack as Oikawa pulls out his phone and holds it in front of them to snap a picture. Tobio knows he looks bad before Oikawa even bothers showing him the picture. His thoughts confirmed when he looks down at the phone and sees Oikawa with his signature peace sign while he looks like he’s seen a ghost. Oikawa shifts a little to put his phone back in his pocket, sighing in content as he leans back against Tobio and puts his head on his shoulder.

They spend the rest of the ride in silence, separating once they’re back on the ground. Oikawa leads him around the park again and they walk around mindlessly, getting on rides that pique their interest. Needless to say, Oikawa drags him onto the only rollercoaster at the park and Tobio spends the five minutes after the ride throwing up into the nearest trash can.

He’s gulping down on a water bottle after emptying his stomach and he feels Oikawa tugging on his arm. He grunts and looks to the stand in front of them, eyeing the pink and blue sweets hanging up.

“Buy me one,” Oikawa says, pushing him forward.

Tobio stumbles up to the counter and blushes when the worker laughs quietly at him. He coughs to clear his throat and points up to the treats, “Could I get a cotton candy?” He mumbles, fishing out his wallet.

“Which color?” The worker asks, reaching up to grab one.

“Uh,” Tobio slaps himself mentally for looking stupid, “the pink one.” Yeah, that would show Oikawa-san for making him come all the way out here and spending his money. The worker hands him the treat and takes his money, Tobio saying his thanks before walking back to Oikawa, thrusting the candy at him.

“Oh Tobio-chan, how did you know I wanted the pink one!” He grins, opening the bag and breaking off a piece to put in his mouth. Tobio’s head falls back with a groan at his foiled vengeance.

“Ahhh~” Oikawa says as he holds up a piece to Tobio’s mouth. He lets out a breath and lets his head down so Oikawa can shove the treat between his lips. It melts in his mouth and he swallows, watching Oikawa pick off pieces and eat it as they continue walking.

Oikawa stops them for a moment and sits them down on a bench, holding the cotton candy between them as he takes his phone out and takes another selfie of them. He scoots away slightly and turns his treat towards Tobio, snapping a picture when he leans forward to bite off a piece.

“Aww, we’re so cute Tobio-chan~!” He tucks his phone away and continues picking at the treat until they’ve finished it, throwing the stick in the trash as they continue walking.

The sun begins to set as they go on a few more rides and take some more (dumb) pictures when they run out of tickets. Tobio notices some high school students behind them running and finds himself unconsciously wrapping his arm around Oikawa and pulling him closer as they rush past. He doesn’t notice Oikawa smiling softly at him and nuzzling his shoulder as he glares at the students’ back.

They head out of the park and back towards their homes. Oikawa stopped talking a while ago and they spend their walk in peaceful silence. They end up on a strip of restaurants and Oikawa lets him pick which one to have dinner at.

They end up sitting in a conveyor sushi restaurant at a small booth. Oikawa seems pleased and is readily pulling dishes off the belt as Tobio pours tea for them. Oikawa picks up a sushi piece and holds it towards him when he’s done with their drinks. He leans forward to take the piece in his mouth, nodding at the taste.

“Me too,” Oikawa grins and leans forward with his mouth slightly open. Tobio feels himself getting flustered as he picks up a sushi and nudges it against Oikawa’s lips, watching his mouth open wider to accept it before leaning back and chewing in satisfaction.

“Did you enjoy the park, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asks, selecting another plate and eating as he waits for the other to reply.

Tobio nods and stuffs his face with food, starved from heaving up his stomach earlier. They sit in relative quietness as they eat, Oikawa scrolling through the pictures they took today and holding it up to show him whenever Tobio looks stupid in a picture.

Once they’re finished eating, Oikawa requests for the check and looks up at him from above the paper.

“…What?” Tobio furrows his brows.

“Split it with me?” Oikawa asks, sliding the check over to him.

Tobio looks down at cost and nods. It wasn’t too much between the both of them. He takes out his wallet and hands him half the money while someone takes Oikawa’s credit card to charge it. Oikawa thanks him and puts the money and his credit card into his wallet once it’s back.

They slide out of the booth and Tobio sticks his arm out a little once they’re outside, ready for Oikawa to latch onto him again. The other smiles and wraps himself around Tobio, leading him around the corner to an ice cream shop, looking up at the menu in thought.

“Which flavor do you like, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asks.

“…Vanilla,” Tobio nods, it was the closest thing to milk flavor.

“Okay, get us a vanilla ice cream in a waffle cone with sprinkles on top!” Oikawa lets go of him and pushes him forward. Tobio feels a wave of déjà vu when he’s left stumbling at the cashier and orders one cone. He quickly gets the ice cream and walks back to Oikawa who’s waiting by the door, pushing it open and letting them out.

They stand against the wall and Oikawa leans forward to have the first lick, Tobio strangely drawn to watching him as he swallows and licks his lips to clear any excess. He gulps and distracts himself by shoving his face into the ice cream and taking a big bite.

Oikawa makes a scandalized face at him, “You bite it?!” He yells, watching in horror as Tobio just nods and swallows. Oikawa rolls his eyes and scoffs, taking his arm again and dragging them away from the shops. Tobio feeds him as they walk, ignoring the flutter he feels each time he watches Oikawa nibble at the cold treat.

He’s so focused on eating while feeding the other that he doesn’t notice they’re at a nearby park until Oikawa pulls him down to sit on a bench. Tobio knows the protocol now and moves his arm up so Oikawa doesn’t crush it behind him and drapes it behind his shoulders, letting his hand barely wrap around Oikawa’s arm.

They continue to eat the ice cream, Tobio watching the other closely as nibbles on the last piece of the cone before taking it into his mouth to finish it. He finds himself leaning closer to Oikawa as he swallows. The other looks up at him through his eyelashes and only needs a moment to make a decision before he tilts his head to the side and rests it on Tobio’s shoulder.

Tobio blinks in surprise and can’t remember what he was trying to do. Instead he leans back against the bench and drops his head back with a huff as he gazes up at the sky. Oikawa relaxes next to him and reaches over to grab Tobio’s free hand to begin playing with it, moving his fingers around idly.

The evening breeze that passes by isn’t as cold, or maybe they’re using each other to keep themselves warm, Tobio thinks as he focuses on the heat radiating off his side. Oikawa is unusually quiet next to him and he picks his head back up to see what’s up with him. His breath catches in his throat and he feels himself flush when he looks down at his shoulder and sees the other with his eyes closed. Oikawa’s lashes were light and slightly curled, his cheeks smooth to the point where Tobio wanted to poke them, and his lips were slightly parted as he dozed on his shoulder.

At least, he thought Oikawa was asleep until he heard a quiet mumble, “Come to my house?”

“Mm,” Tobio hums back, watching as Oikawa sighs and sits back up, opening his eyes slowly and readjusting to the darkened park. He covers his mouth as he yawns and Tobio makes the first move to stand up, tugging on Oikawa to get up too. When they’re finally up, Oikawa starts leading them to his home.

Tobio’s sure to keep his arm wrapped behind Oikawa as they walk this time.

They walk at a slow pace towards the neighborhood, tired from their excursions all day. Oikawa asks him if there’s a movie he wants to watch and Tobio takes an embarrassingly long amount of time to think about it before deciding on a Ghibli movie. Oikawa hums in approval and they continue their quiet walk, observing the places around them as they move.

When they get to his house, Oikawa pulls away to unlock the door and let them inside. After taking their shoes off, Tobio’s tugged upstairs and into Oikawa’s room. The other tosses him a towel and comfy clothes to change into, pointing to his door and telling him to shower first while he sets up the movie.

Tobio takes a quick shower and comes back to the room in the t-shirt and shorts Oikawa leant him, toweling his hair as he takes a seat on the floor. There’s some snacks and water set out on the table and the movie is ready to play.

“You can sit on the bed if you want,” Oikawa says before stepping out of the room to shower himself.

Tobio hangs the towel on top of Oikawa’s door once he’s finished drying his hair and cautiously sits on the bed as if it might explode or something. Once he’s deemed that it’s safe, he scoots so his back meets the wall and he’s next to the table. He grabs a water bottle and nervously chugs half of it by the time Oikawa comes back to the room in the same ensemble he’s wearing.

He watches as Oikawa sits next to him and plugs a hair dryer in, flicking it on and tousling his hair so it dries. He turns the dryer off and rearranges his hair so it’s parted as usual then turns to Tobio, holding the drier back up.

“You don’t need to,” Tobio mumbles, backing away slightly.

“I want to,” Oikawa turns it on again and runs his fingers through Tobio’s hair as he lets the hot air run over him. Tobio sits quietly through it and mumbles a “thanks” when Oikawa’s finished and putting it away.

He watches Oikawa crawl over to the laptop connected to the TV, back arched down slightly as he looks down to press play and darken the laptop’s screen before crawling back up onto the bed. Tobio shuts off his mind before thoughts of how good Oikawa still looks after two years can invade him.

Oikawa reaches over him to open the drawer of the table and pulls out a pair of glasses. He plops them on and Tobio stares in awe at how good the other looks in them and how they bring about a different air around Oikawa.

The movie begins and Oikawa drapes the blanket over them, bringing it up to his own shoulders so only his head is visible. Tobio’s expecting Oikawa to drop his head on his shoulder again and he gets antsy when they’re ten minutes into the movie and he still hasn’t. He slowly snakes his arm behind Oikawa’s shoulders and lightly pushes against his head to try and move it, but Oikawa only pushes back.

“Oh? Tobio-chan wants to cuddle~?” Oikawa smirks up at him.

“No.” Tobio huffs and starts pulling his arm back, but pauses when Oikawa begins to shift. He can feel his face heating up as Oikawa turns to his side and drapes his legs over Tobio’s lap, leaning his head against his shoulder. He brings the blanket back up to cover them and sighs as he relaxes against him.

They watch the movie relatively peacefully, Oikawa moving occasionally to grab water and snacks. He opens a bag of chocolate-filled snacks and holds one up to Tobio’s lips, the younger automatically opening his mouth to eat it.

At some point in the movie, Oikawa reaches behind him to grab Tobio’s hand to rest it on his waist, making the other wrap his arm around his back as a result. Near the end of the movie, Tobio inches his other hand under the blanket and lets it hover for a minute before gently setting it down onto Oikawa’s knee, blushing through the whole process.

Oikawa grins and turns away from the movie to face him, grabbing Tobio’s hand with his own and sliding it up to his thigh. Tobio can feel his blush deepen at the gesture and he can’t help but squeeze slightly on the smooth skin. Oikawa giggles quietly and takes off his glasses, leaning over to set them down onto the table.

“How are you going to see the mo-” Tobio is shushed by a finger held up to his lips.

“Do you want to kiss me, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa whispers, his hands travelling up to rest on the younger’s shoulders.

Tobio freezes and his mind short circuits for a moment before chaos ensues. He stares into those big, brown eyes then down to his lips when he sees a flash of pink flick across them as Oikawa wets his lips.

“Uh,” is the eloquent reply Tobio lets out, “I don’t- maybe- I don’t know?” he sputters, gaze pulled back up into those expressive eyes.

Oikawa only leans closer to him and lets his eyes slip shut as he waits for him to make a decision. Tobio’s thoughts are a jumbled mess and he can’t decide what he wants to do. He guesses he takes too long because he can feel Oikawa push away and he doesn’t want that.

Throwing all thoughts to the wind, Tobio pulls Oikawa back in closer and gives him a quick peck on the lips. Oikawa opens his eyes and his mouth curves in delight and Tobio decides then and there that he really likes this expression on Oikawa.

Or maybe that he mighttttt really like Oikawa?

His thoughts are cut off when Oikawa leans forward and gives him a peck back. Tobio can feel steam coming out of his ears at how hot he feels and he only becomes more flustered when Oikawa kisses him again.

This was not part of his plan when he went out to the convenience store this morning??

“Sleepover tonight?” Oikawa bats his eyelashes at him and obviously Tobio has no choice but to say yes.

The movie ends and Oikawa leaves the bed to go turn off the TV and his laptop. Tobio feels empty without the warmth on his lap and pines at the figure cleaning up. When Oikawa is finished putting his laptop away, he hops back onto the bed and slides right under the covers.

“Well Tobio-chan? Are you going to sleep sitting up?” Oikawa teases, holding the blanket open for him to get under as well. He scoots under the blanket and stares at the other, mind still running a mile a minute in confusion.

“Put your arm around me, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa says, pleased when the other wraps his arm around his waist and to his back, “good boy” he laughs.

The lay like that for a while and Tobio thinks that Oikawa may have fallen asleep by the way his eyes close and his breath evens out, but he’s proved wrong once again when Oikawa starts speaking quietly to him.

“It can be hard going to university,” he starts, opening his eyes slightly to stare down between them, “you have to make all new friends and a lot of them aren’t actually close to you,” he sighs.

He doesn’t speak for a while and Tobio waits patiently, watching his eyes wander further down then back to his shirt.

“I guess…” Oikawa plays with the sheets with his fingers, “I’m a little lonely,” he whispers.

“There’s no one to hug and no one to talk closely to,” He continues softly, staring down at the sheets beneath his fingers. “I try to go on dates, but they never turn out how I want them. Maybe I’m too picky?” He bites his lips.

“Why do they always try to impress me by going out to an upscale restaurant? Do I look high maintenance? Don’t answer that, I know I do,” He lets out a dry laugh.

Tobio stays quiet and lets him rant, rubbing small circles into his back.

“The one time I did see someone more than once, he said he wanted to be with me, but you know what happened, Tobio?” He takes a glance up at him before looking down again, “he agreed to be my boyfriend just so he could have sex with me.”

Tobio’s chest tightens and he can feel how stiff Oikawa is under his hand and by the way he’s making a fist on the sheet between them. He doesn’t really know what to do in this situation.

“Look at me. I’m attractive. I’m more attractive than my friends at school. I’m on one of the nation’s best university volleyball teams. I’m the best setter of my age category.” He rants. “Why is everyone in loving relationships and I’m sitting around single!”

“I just want to go on a simple date like other people do and have a nice boyfriend who likes me for more than my looks. I don’t want to go to an expensive restaurant and have the same boring conversation I have with every single date I go on. I just want to go to a cute café and eat desserts!” He huffs.

“Is it because I have a bad personality? It must be. Why else would they only want me for sex-”

Tobio pulls Oikawa into his chest, holding on tightly when Oikawa pushes against him.

“You don’t need to comfort me, Tobio-chan,” he says sharply, “I used you today to fulfill whatever affection-starved needs I’ve had for the past year. I was going to take myself out on a date, but then I saw you. You don’t need to pretend to be my boyfriend anymore.” He moves to turn away from him, but Tobio tangles their legs together so that he stays facing him.

“I don’t think I minded, Oikawa-san,” Tobio finally manages to piece his thoughts together and looks away, “I liked hanging out with you today…it was fun,” he mumbles.

Before Oikawa can start speaking again, Tobio beats him to it, “You don’t have a…horrible personality, but…isn’t it better to find someone who likes you for who you are instead of changing yourself?” He says slowly.

“I could…” he feels his brain wracking for words to say, “be your boyfriend? If you want?” He blushes, “I don’t have money and I’m your kouhai, so I can’t impress you. I play volleyball too so I can…maybe practice with you if you don’t try to punch me,” he rushes the last part and hears a small sound, looking back at Oikawa and catching a small grin on his lips.

“I like milk, so we can go to a lot of bakeries too,” he mumbles, “and go around to local areas and stuff…” he doesn’t really know what he’s saying anymore, but he knows his whole body is probably steaming from how hot he feels.

He hears a laugh and looks up to see that Oikawa is also blushing.

He decides that he likes this expression a lot.

“Okay, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa says, “We can try it.”

Tobio blinks. “That’s it?” He blurts out.

“You could kiss me again, if you want,” Oikawa chuckles.

Tobio doesn’t need any more encouragement than that and leans forward to press their lips together, smiling when he feels Oikawa wrap an arm around him. They part and Oikawa snuggles his way into Tobio’s chest, giving him a tight squeeze to show that he’s happy. Tobio gives him a squeeze back.

A few minutes later finds them relaxing back onto the bed and slowly lulling to sleep.

“Take me on a proper date next time, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa whispers his last thought.

“Mm,” Tobio hums back.

Once Oikawa’s hold on him has relaxed and his breath evens out to the point that Tobio is sure he’s asleep, he slaps himself.

They went on a date today?!

**Author's Note:**

> For OiKage BigBang 2018!
> 
> Check out the artwork that goes along with this @hetaliabunnyart on tumblr!


End file.
